


Mechanical Go

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people like mechanical go players, and some don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Go

The Chinese go pro Yang Hai apparently moonlighted as an inventor of some repute. His mechanical go player was the talk of the town--no, the world, as least as far as Isumi could tell. Everywhere he went, people were talking about how amazing Yang Hai's new invention was. Waya, for one, was incredibly excited. "I can't wait to play it," he told Isumi, glancing sideways to make sure Shinoda-sensei wasn't looking. "Imagine, a machine that can play go! Of course, I'll beat it soundly, but isn't this a great world we live in?"

Some weren't as welcoming. "It's hard enough to get by in this field as it is," Zama Ouza was grumbling one day as Isumi and the other _insei_ got out of the elevator.

Ogata-sensei, waiting for the elevator, smiled at Zama Ouza, one of those smiles that never touched his eyes. "The day I surrender to a machine is the day I agree with you. If you're afraid of a machine, perhaps it's time to retire." His eyes took in the insei, passing over each of them, stopping on Shindou.

Shindou merely met Ogata-sensei's gaze levelly. "They should have invented a mechanical ramen chef. I'd buy one."

Isumi breathed a sigh of relief when Ogata-san laughed and let them pass.


End file.
